Communication modules, such as copper transceiver modules, often include a jack that can receive a corresponding plug. Examples of jack and plug configurations include, but are not limited to, jacks and plugs compliant with registered jack (“RJ”) standards such as RJ-11, RJ-14, RJ-25, RJ-45, RJ-48, and RJ-61 standards. The RJ-45 standard is commonly used in conjunction with copper communications cables. Examples of copper communications cables include, but are not limited to, Category 5 (“CAT-5”) cables, CAT-5e cables, and CAT-6 cables.
Copper communications cables can also be shielded. A shielded copper communications cable can be used in environments where there exists a need to eliminate interference from other electronic sources in order to enable clear signal transmission. Shielded copper communications cables typically terminate with a shielded plug. A shielded plug includes one or more exposed grounding electrical conductors. These exposed grounding electrical conductors are configured to be electrically grounded to chassis ground when inserted into a jack of a copper transceiver module.
One challenge with shielded plugs involves providing a reliable chassis ground contact for the shielded plug within the jack of the transceiver module. In particular, plugs and jacks are subject to wear and tear over time due to friction between plugs and jacks as the plugs are inserted into and removed from the jacks. This wear and tear can cause the exposed grounding electrical conductors of a shielded plug to become damaged. Likewise, such wear and tear can cause corresponding chassis-grounded electrical conductors of a jack to become damaged. This damage to the grounding electrical conductors of a shielded plug and/or jack can cause the chassis ground connection provided to the shielded plug to degrade into an intermittent and/or unreliable connection.
Plugs and jacks also occasionally suffer from mutual dimensional variations. For example, a particular plug may have a width that is slightly less than the standard width and a particular jack may have a width that is slightly greater than the standard width. In this example, when this plug is inserted into this jack, grounding electrical conductors on the outside sides of the plug and chassis-grounded electrical conductors on the inside sides of the jack may make only intermittent and/or unreliable mutual electrical contact, which can cause the chassis ground provided to the shielded plug to be intermittent and/or unreliable.
In light of the above discussion, a need currently exists for a transceiver module that is configured to provide a grounded connection with a shielded cable that is plugged into the transceiver module. In particular, there is a need for a transceiver module that is configured to provide a constant and reliable grounded connection with a shielded cable that is plugged into the transceiver module, thereby ensuring proper operation of the transceiver module.